Different Reason
by BloodyFang92
Summary: What if Sakura had known Itachi before he left and had been on his team? How would Sasuke react to finding that out? ‘I cared for him and he cared for me. He watched my back and I watched his. I killed for him and he slaughtered for me.’ SasSak ItaSak
1. What?

_**Summary: **_What if Sakura had known Itachi before he left and had been on his team? How would Sasuke react to finding that out? 'I cared for him and he cared for me. He watched my back and I watched his. I killed for him and he _slaughtered _for me.' Sas/Sak Ita/Sak

_Thoughts_

_**Chapter 1: What? **_

He slightly jumped in surprise as the sound of wooden being smashed rang threw his ears. He glanced around, looking at each one of his friends and noticed that they too were all staring at the wooden door leading to the Hokage's office. They had been waiting there for at least a half hour now, waiting to either be let it or waiting for her to come out. She had never been in there more than ten minutes, either to receive a mission or report one.

Her, the blonde dobe and the Hyuuga had just returned from a S-rank mission. When the three had explained to the Hokage, why they were all wounded and bruised she had immediately told her to stay in the office and for the other two to leave. Before the door had closed, she had told Shizune to get all of them. Why they were there was still a mystery to him. They were told nothing, for the Hokage was too busy yelling and arguing at his pink haired teammate.

He, along with the rest of them, except perhaps for the dobe and Hyuuga, had no idea why they were arguing or what was even going on. Getting frustrated and annoyed, he stood, stretching out his legs.

When he was done he turned towards the blonde, "Dobe."

The blonde turned to look at him with a questioning gaze, "What teme?"

"What the hell happen?" He asked and something in Naruto's eyes flickered and he glanced at Neji, who slightly shook his head.

"Don't worry about it right now teme." The blonde told him with a slight grin.

It wasn't happy, it wasn't joyful, it was empty. That wasn't normal. Nor was it normal for the dobe and Hyuuga to interact without fighting. Something was up.

"Dobe." He said low, a warning in his voice as well as an unspoken threat.

Naruto waved it off, shaking his head, he said, "Don't worry, teme."

"I'm not worried. I just want to know why the hell we're all out here waiting when Sakura is in there yelling and arguing with the Hokage." He said coldly, and he saw Naruto's eyes flicker once more.

"Uchiha," He turned towards the Hyuuga as he heard his name, "That's none of your concern right now."

He unconsciously clenched his fist, in an attempt to keep himself from hitting the already wounded Hyuuga. Not his concern? This was his damn girlfriend for kami's sake. Of course it was his concern.

"Not my concern Hyuuga? Have you forgotten that is my girlfriend in there?" He asked and Neji's eyes flickered to anger for a moment before going void. He snorted and he narrowed his eyes at the Hyuuga.

"Is that what you call her? I thought she was annoying Uchiha."

"Hyuuga." He said dangerously, as his sharigan automatically activated itself.

"You never cared before, Uchiha. Why start now? Scared you'll lose your baby maker?" Neji taunted and that was the last straw.

He lunged and knocked the Hyuuga to the ground, himself on top. He sent his fist into his face, smashing his nose. He kept doing it until Neji put his arms up, blocking. Than he felt someone grab his arm from behind. While he was distracted Neji took the opportunity to send his fist into the Uchihas stomach, making his wince, as he felt a crack from the power of the punch. Before he could counter it, he was pulled off of Neji and thrown to the opposite side of the room. He slide against the floor and only stopped when he hit the wall.

Looking up, with anger, to see who threw him, he saw Naruto, whose eyes were dead set on his own. His eyes widened as he saw they were a deep red.

"Enough!" He growled at them, trying, but failing, to keep his rising temper in check.

Hinata, who saw this, ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his torso. His red eyes almost immediately disappeared as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his head into her shoulder, which was quite hard considering he was a good six inches taller than her.

"Calm down, Naruto-kun." She said softly to him and he nodded, lightly stoking her hair.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Tsunade boomed as she swung open the door, breaking the middle hinge. He looked at Hinata and Naruto, than towards Neji who was slowly getting up with the help of TenTen, and than at him. She narrowed her eyes at the Uchiha who just glared right back at her.

"Neji and Sasuke got into a fight." Ino told her simply and Tsunade looked at her for a moment.

"Who initiated it?"

"Sasuke."

Tsunade looked at him sharply and said, "Uchiha what the hell did I tell you? Go once against my rules and your probation gets doubled."

"Hokage-sama."

Tsunade turned towards Neji, who was now fully standing.

"What?"

"It is not his fault. I provoked him. I am sorry." He told her, his head bowed. Everyone was shocked. The Hyuuga prodigy apologizing? For something that wasn't even him fault. Not to mention he was taking the blame for Uchiha. Tsunade blinked and than nodded.

"Yes, well, you may all come into my office now. We have things to discuss."

"We have nothing to discuss." A soft, yet angered feminine voice said as she leaned against the doorway, her long pink hair tied back in a loose pony tail and her emerald green eyes narrowing.

"Oh yes we do, Sakura."

"No, we don't. There is nothing I will discuss nor tell. It is none of your business." Sakura said simply, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Associating with S-Class Criminal is very much my business!" Tsunade roared and Sakura didn't even flinch at her threatening tone.

"What? What the hell is going on?" The Uchiha yelled from the ground as he slowly stood, ignoring the pain in his chest.

"Why don't you tell them Sakura?"

"Why don't you shut the hell up?" Sakura snapped in annoyance as she made her way over to Sasuke.

"All these years you've kept it a secret."

Sakura ignored her sensei as she reached Sasuke. Placing her hand over his chest, she let her chakra flow as she healed his cracked rib.

"You didn't have to do that." He told her and she snorted.

"Someone was going to have to. Might as well be your girlfriend." She said to him, rolling her eyes.

"Sakura!"

"Damn it! What?!" She yelled at her sensei as she whirled around. Sasuke came into step next to her.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I already told you, damn it! Because I didn't even know."

"How can you not know?"

"I already told you. Stop asking me already." Sakura said threw gritted teeth, as she tried to keep her temper in check. She was failing miserably.

"I will ask you as many times as I want. Now tell me!"

"Why the hell do you need to know? It was years ago!"

"Years ago? You just saw him today! And from what I heard he stopped his attack because _you_ asked him to!"

"I don't see your point."

"You have control over him."

"No, I don't." Sakura said, almost immediately.

"Yes, you do. Believe it or not."

"I do not. He doesn't listen to anyone."

"Except you. I think he still has feelings for you." Tsunade stated and her eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" Naruto and Neji both yelled at the same time. Sakura blinked and than started to laugh. Everyone looked at her in confusion. What the hell was so funny?

"What are you laughing about?"

"_Him_ having feelings for _me_? Are you nuts? That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Sakura told her, shaking her head, thinking her sensei had lost it.

"Yeah, seriously. That guy has no emotions at all." Naruto said to her and Neji nodded, agreeing.

"I agree with the idiot for once."

"Yea…What?" Naruto yelled at Neji, who rolled his eyes.

"I am so confused! Who are we talking about?" Ino asked the four and Tsunade smirked as she looked at Sakura, who seemed horrified.

"Don't you dare."

"I'll tell you, Ino."

"Tsunade, don't you dare tell her." Sakura said, her eyes narrowed dangerously, her voice threatening.

"Uchiha…"

"NO!" Sakura yelled at her.

"….Itachi." Tsunade finished. The room was dead silent. Sakura closed her eyes, her fist clenched so tight that her nails were digging into her palm, drawing small droplets of blood that echoed threw the room as they hit the floor.

"WHAT?!" Everyone but the four yelled, including the Uchiha.

"What do you mean?" He demanded, looking at the Hokage.

"Ask Sakura, she knows." Tsunade told him and he immediately turned towards the pink haired woman. He was about to grab her shoulders when she looked up. Her once emerald green eyes were a dark red with three comma like swirls. Sasuke gaped as he saw this.

"Wh..what the…?" He trailed off in disbelief. The Sharigan?

It couldn't be. Sakura wasn't an Uchiha. There was no possible way that she could have the Sharigan.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw him gape and immediately knew what caused it.

'_Damn.' _She cursed inwardly.

"What's wrong Uchiha?" Tsunade asked him as she saw the shock that was on his face.

"Sh...she has….."

"What, Uchiha?"

"…Sharigan." He managed to say.

"What?!" Tsunade exclaimed as she looked at Sakura's eyes. When she saw nothing but her normal emerald green eyes she turned back to the Uchiha with a scowl.

"Uchiha, stop joking. There is no way Sakura could posses the Sharigan. She is not a Uchiha." Tsunade told him and he looked back at Sakura's eyes, staring as if at any moment they would change back.

'_If only she knew….' _She thought to herself with a sigh.

"You know Uchiha Itachi?" Shikamaru asked her, directing everyone back on track to what had original got their attention. All eyes were on Sakura and she looked at the ground, her eyes once again covered by her bangs.

"Well, Sakura, are you going to tell them?" Tsunade asked her and her head instantly snapped up as she looked her teacher straight in the eye. Her emerald eyes were blazing with fury.

"Tell them what?" She asked, her voice low and threatening.

"About Uchiha Itachi."

"I have nothing to say about him." She said simply to her.

"The hell you don't. You have information on him."

"Maybe, maybe not. It's none of your concern." She told her sensei, her patience wearing thinner with every word said.

"You know Itachi, Sakura?" All the eyes turned to the Uchiha, who had spoke low, almost in a whisper. Sakura bit her lower lip in an attempt to keep from killing her sensei who had started this.

"I have nothing to say on the subject of Uchiha Itachi nor will I ever. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go home." Sakura told them, turning on her heels as she began to walk away. She didn't get no more than two feet before her arm was grabbed and she was spun around. Red met Emerald.

"Do you or do you not?" The Uchiha said, his sharigan blazing. She held her ground as his eyes bore into hers. She narrowed her own as she pulled her arm from his grasp.

"That is none of your concern." His eyes turned brighter as anger welted up inside them.

"Not my concern? He murdered my parents! If it's anybodies concern it is mine!" He yelled at her and she looked at him, her expression stoic.

"I told you once, revenge will not bring you happiness. I will not add to that."

"You do know him, don't you?"

"As I said before, it is not your concern." She said, as she once more turned on her heels and began to leave.

"Haruno Sakura, stop right where you are." Tsunade's voice boomed and Sakura took a deep breath as her patience ran out. Never the less she stopped but did not turn around.

"You will tell me all the information about Uchiha Itachi you have, or you will be stripped of your ninja duties, as well as your medical ones, put you on probation and have you interrogated."

Sakura snorted as she placed her hand on the doorknob.

"Go ahead." With that said she opened the door and walked out, slamming it behind her as she left. The room remained silent.

_**(A/N: End of chapter one. Well what do you guys think? Is it good or bad? Should I continue or not? Review would be appreciated. Thank you.) **_


	2. Encounters

_**Summary: **_What if Sakura had known Itachi before he left and had been on his team? How would Sasuke react to finding that out? 'I cared for him and he cared for me. He watched my back and I watched his. I killed for him and he _slaughtered _for me.' Sas/Sak Ita/Sak

_**Btw: Itachi is only two years older than Sasuke in this story and I'm gonna make Sakura a year older. **_

_**Sasuke- 25**_

_**Sakura- 26**_

_**Itachi- 27 **_

_**Naruto- 25 **_

_**Hinata- 25**_

_**Neji- 26**_

_**TenTen- 26**_

_**Shikamaru- 25 **_

_**Ino - 25**_

_Thoughts_

_**Chapter 2: Encounters **_

The room remained quite for a moment after Sakura left before Tsunade yelled and punched the wall, smashing her fist threw it. Everyone but the Uchiha flinched. He just stared at the ground, his sharigan still activated, as he thought.

Sakura, his girlfriend, knew his brother. He was shocked. Never in a million years did he think that she would know him. She seemed too…innocent to know a killer like him. Yet she did and she had kept it a secret from him. For over thirteen years, since they were put on their genin team at twelve. He didn't know weather to be angry or upset that she didn't tell him.

Angry that she had withheld information on his brother that he could use to find and finally kill him or upset that the one person he thought he could trust, the one most important to him, had lied and deceived him. He may not show it but he did care for her. Maybe not love right now, but he did like and care for her and he probably always would.

His heart twisted at what he had heard Tsunade say before.

'_I think he still has feelings for you.'_

He didn't like the way that sounded.

'_Still had feelings for you.'_

That would assume that his brother had feelings for _his_ girlfriend.

'_Still…feelings…you.' _

That once he had liked…maybe even loved, Sakura. That did not go well with him because that meant that Sakura might have had…feelings for his brother. It meant that they might have been together once before. It meant that she might only be with him because he looked almost, exactly like his brother. He shook his head, clearing the unwanted thoughts out of his mind.

No that wasn't true. Sakura loved him for him. He loved him because he was him. Not because he looked like his brother. Not because he was related to him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, however, there was doubt.

"Teme…..coming?" He was brought out of his thoughts as the dobe called him.

"What?" He asked looking up at the dobe before looking around the room to see everyone gone.

"We're going to talk to Sakura-chan. Are you coming?"

"Whose going?"

"Just Neji, Tsunade, me and you if you want to come." Naruto told him and he nodded, his sharigan finally disappearing.

"Where is everyone?"

"Ino, Hinata, TenTen and Shikamaru went to get some Ramen. They said they'd wait for us there. Neji and Tsunade went ahead."

"Hn. Why is Hyuuga coming?"

"Believe it or not teme but him and Sakura are close. Besides he was on the mission with us," Naruto answered, an evil gleam in his eye, "Why?"

"Hn." The Uchiha said as he walked out of the room.

"Teme!!!" Naruto yelled as he went to catch up with the Uchiha.

"What happened during the mission?" He asked the dobe once he was walking next to him. Naruto glanced at him.

"We were attacked by Akatsuki."

"I know that, idiot. What exactly happened?" Sasuke asked, with a bit of annoyance in his voice. Naruto sighed.

"Well…"

_**Flashback**_

Naruto, Neji and Sakura were traveling back from a A-ranked mission they had just completed. They had to travel to Stone country to assassinate a abusive and cruel Lord, that once lived in Kohona. The mission had been fairly easy and had be completed within a matter of a day. They had stayed the night and were now heading back to Kohona. However, when they reached the half way mark, the hair on the back of Sakura's neck stood up and she stopped, her eyes searching the area.

They widened as she jumped off the tree branch she had just been on. Within a second the tree exploded and wood flew in every direction, as the leaves were incinerated.

"SAKURA!!!!" Naruto yelled as he saw the tree explode.

"Right here, Naruto." Sakura said from the ground below him. He jumped down and hugged her tightly, glad she alright. Neji jumped down next to them as Sakura gently pushed Naruto off her, assuring him that she was alright.

"What was that?" Neji asked her, searching the area, his Byakugan activated.

"Exploding tag on a Kunai." She replied as she too scanned the area.

"Two people, to the west of here, no more than twenty feet away." Neji told the two, as he grabbed a kunai from the holster on his leg.

"Class?" Sakura asked, as she pulled her black, fingerless gloves on.

"S." He answered and her eyes narrowed, flashing red for a moment before returning to normal.

"It's them, isn't it?" Naruto asked as he got ready to fight.

"Hai, most likely," Sakura answered him, giving a reassuring smile, "They won't take you. I promise."

"I know, Sakura-chan. Thank you." Naruto said to her with a broad grin as he turned towards the west. A sharp pain hit Sakura's chest as she heard those words.

'_Thank you.' _

She shivered as a chill went up her spine and she turned towards the left, to the west, to see two figures draped in black cloaks with red clouds, standing on a tree branch.

"Kyuubi." A cold, void voice said to Naruto, who narrowed his eyes.

"Look at this Itachi, they're ready to fight us. How cute." The other man said with a cold chuckle.

"Like you would know what cute is shark face." Sakura snorted and the two males eyes turned to look at her. Both widened in shock for a moment, one more than the other, before returning to normal.

"What was that you little brat?"

"Did I hit a nerve, sharkie?" Sakura taunted and the man jumped down from the tree, ready to charge at her. Itachi stopped him, placing a hand in front of him, as he landed next to him on the ground.

"Not now, Kisame." He told his partner, all the while staring at Sakura, who narrowed her flashing eyes at him.

"Right. I'll get you later pinky." Kisame muttered and a vein in Sakura's head popped.

"What did you call me?"

"Pinky."

"Sharkie."

"Pinky."

"Sharkie."

"Pinky."

"Shut up," Itachi said sternly, the last of his patience gone, "We are here for the Kyuubi, Kisame. Do not waste your efforts on little girls."

"Little girl? I'll show you little girl, you bastard." Sakura said as she charged him. Naruto followed behind her while Neji went to attack Kisame.

Itachi and Kisame quickly moved away from each other, in opposite directions, Itachi going left and Kisame going right. Sakura made a sharp turn, redirecting her attack towards him once more after he had moved. Naruto was behind her, although he wasn't too focused on attacking just yet. Neji had just caught up with Kisame.

Sakura aimed a punch at Itachi's cheek to which he dodged, leaning to the side slightly. He grabbed her outstretched hand and pulled, hard, causing her to fly towards him. In an attempt to stop it, she pushed her leg in front of her and pushed away from Itachi, removing her hand from his grasp. She flipped back and once her feet were on the ground, ducked as a fist flew towards her. She countered, smashing her own fist in his stomach, not too hard though, causing him to flinch slightly.

She sent another punch into his gut, with enough force to make him skid back a bit. Taking this opportunity, she stood and went to kick him in the head. He, however, grabbed her foot and twisted in, earning a wince from her. He than spun her around once before letting go, sending her flying back into a tree, her back hitting it.

The force she was thrown, however, was not much, and she wasn't seriously injured because of it. Perhaps a few bruises and cuts. She fell to the floor, her stomach hitting it first and groaned in annoyance. She quickly pushed herself up and looked towards where Naruto and Itachi were fighting.

She saw Itachi send a rather powerful punch at Naruto, sending him back into the air, before kicking him in the stomach, sending him straight threw a tree at the force. Sakura winced as she saw the tree break in half and fall, and watched as Naruto skidded to a stop as he hit against the ground, digging a trench. That would have serious injuries. Sighing she looked towards Itachi again to find his face right in front of hers.

"Cherry Blossom." He whispered to her with a smirk, his red eyes gleaming. Her response was sending a fist had his face to which he caught and pulled her against him.

"Let go." She snapped and he gave a light chuckle, as if asking why. Growling she stomped on his foot, hard, causing him to let go, than she punched him in the gut, with enough power and force to send him flying back a couple feet. He skidded to a stop on his feet. By this time, Naruto had managed to get up and limp over so he could see them.

"Leave. Now." Sakura told Itachi who was staring intently at her, ignoring Naruto. He thought about it for a moment before giving a slight nod.

"Kisame, we are taking our leave." Itachi told him. Kisame who had been busy fighting with Neji, appeared next to him.

"What? Why?"

"Because I said so. Let's go." Itachi told him and Kisame grunted but disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"See you, Cherry Blossom." Itachi said with a smirk and wink at Sakura before, he too, disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura gave an inward smile before sharking her head as she walked over to Naruto, getting ready to heal his wounds.

_**End Flashback  
**_

"How did you find out that she knew Itachi?"

"We questioned her about what his actions and she told us, making us promise not to tell but she said we could tell the Hokage." Naruto explained to him and Sasuke nodded.

'_So it seems my brother does have feelings for her.' _Sasuke thought and anger surged threw him. _'He will not take another person from me. She is mine and will remain mine.' _He thought fiercely.

Sakura was his, weather or not she or his brother liked it. She was _his _girlfriend, the woman _he_ was going to marry, the woman that was going to carry _his _children, not his brothers. Silently, he vowed that he would never allow another man, especially his brother, take her from him.

'_Nobody is going to take my blossom from me.' _He thought to himself with a smirk.

"Teme? We're here." Naruto said, breaking him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw that he was indeed at Sakura's house. He twisted the knob and opened the door, walking in.

_**(A/N: End of chapter 2. OMG!! I never expected to get that many reviews for the first chapter. THANK YOU guys so much. I really appreciate it and I'm happy that people actually like the story. I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as the first. Thank you once again and please continue to review.)**_


	3. Sakura's House

_**Summary: **_What if Sakura had known Itachi before he left and had been on his team? How would Sasuke react to finding that out? 'I cared for him and he cared for me. He watched my back and I watched his. I killed for him and he _slaughtered _for me.' Sas/Sak Ita/Sak

_Thoughts_

_**Chapter 3: **_Sakura's House

Sakura sighed in annoyance as she walked upstairs to her room. She had a headache from all the questions she had been asked and the fact that she had just returned from a mission didn't help either. She was sweaty and bloody and her clothes had small tears in them from the fight.

'_Itachi.' _She thought as she went to her dresser and pulled out some fresh clothes.

The idiot just had to go and say that, calling her by the nickname he had given her. He knew it would raise suspicion, she knew that he knew that but he did it anyway.

'_Why?' _

Why had he said that when he knew she would be questioned from her teammates about it? Now she was being forced to lie to not only her sensei but her friends as well as her boyfriend.

'_Poor Sasuke-kun. He must think I betrayed him or something.' _

She felt bad about it. She couldn't tell him or anyone else just yet about how she knew Itachi. She didn't even understand why she couldn't tell them. It was just something that her mind was telling her to do. At least that's what she thought. She knew the underling reason why she didn't want to tell them how she knew him because that would lead to what happen to them in the past which would lead to the one thing that she never wanted to discuss.

'_The Uchiha Massacre.' _

She gave a light laugh as it went threw her mind. She remembered every detail of it as if it were yesterday and in some horrific days it was. She shuddered involuntarily as she recalled some of her past dreams. No, not dreams, nightmares. Nightmares that were really her past. They plagued her, not constantly, but enough for her to know that they were there and they weren't leaving any time soon.

She couldn't tell anyone what had happened that day, for if she did she would be condemn the same as Itachi.

'_An S-class criminal.' _

She snorted. As if she weren't one already. They just didn't know that she was. No one knew except for Itachi and one village that she was banished from for all eternity. She gave another sighed as she walked into her bathroom and started the bath. Grabbing a towel from the closet she placed it on the side of the glass door that surrounded the bathtub. She slipped off her clothes and just as she was about to step in the shower, she heard the door to her bedroom open.

It was only when Neji and Tsunade entered her vision that she remembered.

She had not closed the bathroom door.

Neji's mouth was agape and his eyes were wide while Tsunade had long sinced turned around. Sakura's face flushed red as she slammed the door shut in anger and embarrassment. Neji snapped out of his trance and turned a dark shade of pink as he walked over to a chest at the foot of the bed and sat down on it.

Sasuke and Naruto had just come up the stairs when they heard the slamming of a door. Curious, they picked up their pace as they went to Sakura's bedroom. Sasuke walked in and saw Tsunade sitting on the bed while Neji was red faced sitting on a chest.

"Did we miss something?" Naruto asked as he looked at Neji. Tsunade gave a laugh and nodded while Neji scowled.

"Yeah, Sakura in her birthday suit." She replied and Sasuke's Sharingan turned on automatically as his eyes narrowed and anger flared.

"What?" He stated as calm as he could which wasn't very calm at all.

"We walked into her bedroom and heard the shower, so we thought that the door would be closed so we just walked forward. Well, it wasn't and we saw a naked Sakura, well Neji did, I immediately turned around but Neji there got an eye full." Tsunade told him and Sasuke's eyes were immediately on Neji.

"Damn! Why do I always miss the good things?" Naruto complained, earning a glare from Sasuke and causing him to turn towards him. He laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hehe just kidding teme." He said as he sat down on the bed next to Tsunade.

Just as Sasuke was about to say something, the door to the bathroom opened, revealing a pink robe covered Sakura.

"May I ask what the hell all of you are doing in my house?" Sakura asked, her voice filled with anger and annoyance.

"Tell me about the Uchiha." Tsunade commanded as she stood up.

"For the last time I have nothing to say about Uchiha Itachi and I never will."

"Sakura, I know you too well. Your lying I can see it. Just tell me what you know about him, and how you meet him and I will leave you alone."

"And if I refuse?"

"My last threat still stands." Tsunade answered and Sakura rolled her eyes. There was no way in hell that she would do that to her, her one and only apprentice.

"I know no more about him than you do, Tsunade." She replied to her and her sensei's eyes narrowed.

"Bullshit."

"Sakura-chan, why can't you just tell us?" Naruto asked her and she looked at him, and saw his bright blue eyes filled with curiosity, as well as a bit of hurt and sadness. She looked away, she didn't like hurting him. She didn't like hurting any of them but she couldn't tell them. She couldn't.

"I can't alright? I just can't! Not now. Will you please just leave?" She told him and Tsunade looked at her.

"When you are ready than?"

"Yes."

"Within a month." Tsunade stated, not asking but commanding.

"What?"

"Within a month's time you will tell us or I will do what I threatened to do before. Understood?"

"Whatever. Bye." Sakura said as she walked back into the bathroom, once again slamming the door behind her.

"Let's go and leave her alone for a while." Tsunade said as she walked towards the door. When she realized no one was following her she turned back around.

"NOW!!" She told them and they all started for the door, however, Sasuke stopped and took a glance back at the bathroom door.

"Uchiha," He turned towards her, "You may stay." She said before turning on her heels and leaving, following behind Naruto and Neji.

Sasuke sighed as he laid down on the bed and waited for Sakura to come out of the bathroom. He didn't have to wait long for she came out around ten minutes later, in nothing but a white towel. She looked a bit surprised to see him.

"Sasuke I didn't know you were still here. What are you still doing here?" She asked him as she went to where her clothes were, on the edge of the bed. He sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed as he stood.

"My brother…."

"Sasuke I do not want to speak about him."

"Sakura he killed my parents, destroyed my clan, my childhood, my life. I need to know." Sasuke said to her, his voice almost pleading but she knew better, Uchiha's never pleaded.

"Sasuke, believe me, it's better if you don't."

"What? Why?"

"Because it is, now I have to go change." She said before walking back towards the bathroom door, only to be stopped by Sasuke.

"What do you mean that it's better than I don't know?"

"Sasuke, please. I don't want to talk about it."

"Sakura, I need to know. I need to avenge my clan."

"I know what he did Sauske, stop telling me."

"No you don't, Sakura! You didn't see the bodies! You didn't see the walls covered in blood. You weren't there, Sakura!" He shouted, his temper getting the better of him.

"You don't know how wrong you are, Uchiha." Sakura replied before she could stop herself. Sauske looked at her with shock. She cursed inwardly. She shouldn't have said that.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just drop it and let me go get dressed."

"No, I want to know what you mean."

"I didn't mean anything."

"Than why'd you say it?"

"I don't know. Now will you please get out so I can get dressed." Sakura asked him and he sighed. He knew there was no way he was going to get any information from his girlfriend unless she wanted to tell him.

It didn't stop him from being annoyed and angry with her, however. She had information on the man who slaughtered his entire clan. The man he had wanted to kill since the day he had seen his parents motionless bodies on the floor surrounded in a pool of their own blood.

He turned from her and briskly walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him, with so much force that the top and bottom hinge broke.

Sakura scowled in annoyance as she watched her door break.

'_Damn Uchihas and their stupid temper.' _She inwardly cursed as she made a mental note to get the door fixed.

She shook her head as she went to her closet and pulled out identical clothes to the one she wore when she was fifteen, only bigger. She quickly tossed them on and was about to exit her closet when she stopped.

She pulled her clothes apart in the middle and walked past them, where a hidden door laid. She slid it open and looked at what laid behind it. On the wall, held by hooks, was a black cloak with red clouds.

_**(End of chapter 3. Omg I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long while but my stupid damn computer erased all my stories and I was so depressed that I didn't even feel like writing for a while. But I'm bak (for now haha). Neway I hope u guys liked the chapter. Oooo Sak has a Akatsuki coat! You'll find out y in later chaps. But for now please review. I really appreciated all the reviews I got for the last chapter. Thank you guys. Until next time.)**_


	4. Itachi

_**Summary: **_What if Sakura had known Itachi before he left and had been on his team? How would Sasuke react to finding that out? 'I cared for him and he cared for me. He watched my back and I watched his. I killed for him and he _slaughtered _for me.' Sas/Sak Ita/Sak

_Thoughts_

_**Chapter 4: Itachi**_

Dark malicious red eyes watched the scene unfold from the tree outside the window. His eyes narrowing and his anger rising the more they tried to force the answers out of her. He was not fond of her friends, as a matter of a fact if it had been up to him he would have killed them a long time ago, however, they were her friends and she made him promise not to touch them unless absolutely necessary.

And even than she made him promise not to hurt them too bad. Right now he was sure regretting that damn promise. He wanted nothing more than to kill that stupid Hokage and her little weakling friends. They were annoying her to the point where she was probably ready to kill them as well.

It was good that she had learned patience over the years or else she probably would have too. He knew that if he was her at the moment they would all be dead. He took a deep breath as he calmed himself and continued to watch what was happening.

He tried his best not to go inside, grab her and kill his brother as he watched her hands slip under the folds of his shirt and heal the rib that the Hyuuga had most likely cracked. It took all his restraint and will power not to do it and even than some. That stupid foolish little brother of his.

He wondered how he would feel if he told him that she had done the same thing to him when he was injured. That the reason she was only healing him was because he looked like him, that she did it out of a promise not out of her own heart. He smirked to himself. It would kill him, tear him apart, break his ice blocked heart.

He shook his head, getting rid of the unwanted thoughts that ran threw his mind. No he couldn't think of that. Not yet. He turned his attention back to the conversation just in time to hear that damned Hokage say…..He nearly fell out of the tree he was in.

Him have feelings for her?! Who is their right mind would believe that? As the blonde whiskered boy said he had no emotion, he felt nothing, at least that's what everyone thought. They would flip if they knew that he only cared about two things in his life, possibly even three.

The first was her, she was always his top priority, above all else. She had been there for him when he needed her and he would be there for her whenever she needed him, even if she didn't want his help.

The second was the Akatsuki, the place where his loyalties lied, after her, of course. The organization gave him something to do, gave him something to look forward to do, since he could always get a mission when he wanted. There was always something to do for it.

The third he wasn't sure of just yet. It could possible be something he cared for. It depended how everything turned out. If he wasn't please it would not be include, if he was than it would.

His red eye narrowed once more as he watched her eyes flicker to red. He inwardly cursed, hoping no one saw it but, of course, his stupid foolish little brother had to see it. He snorted when he saw the Hokage look at him as if he was crazy.

'_Not an Uchiha. Ha! If only she knew….' _He trailed off in his head, smirking to himself.

A scowl replaced his smirk, however, when he saw his brother activate his Sharingan and look at her with it. His fist unconsciously clenched and at that moment he wanted to kill his brother, the whole reason he was there laid forgotten in the back of his mind.

No one threatened her and got away with it, even if nobody else knew it was a threat. Activating your bloodline limit, weather intentional or not, in any clan was a silent, unspoken threat.

Holding himself back he listened in on the rest of the conversation. He snorted as he heard his brother mention the murder of his clan.

'_If only he knew the truth about the Uchiha Massacre, than he wouldn't be so quick to defend it.' _

He shook his head, the Massacre was something he didn't like to dwell upon. It was over and done with. Nobody could change what he had done and he wouldn't change it even if he could. He would rather all them be dead than her.

His eyes darted forward as he heard the slamming of the door. He took this as a sign, as he quickly disappeared from the tree he was in, jumping slowly towards where he knew she was going.

He arrived a while later, just in time to see his brother stomp out of the house, his Sharingan on, his aura gleaming with anger. He smirked as he watched him walk down the street, mostly likely towards the training grounds, his hands in his pockets.

Once he was out of sight he jumped in the slightly opened window into her room, where he saw the closet door open. He walked, making sure not to make a sound, and watched as she looked at the cloak behind the hidden door in her closet. She lightly ran her hand over it and sighed, almost sadly.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at her. Why was she sad?

"Itachi." He heard her say and he smirked. So she knew he was here after all.

"Cherry Blossom." She stepped away from the cloak and out of the small room, closing the sliding door and latching it. She than turned around to face him, a frown on her face. He blinked; that couldn't be good.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I came to see you." He replied, taking a step towards her. She sighed and walked passed him, out of the closet. He, too, sighed and left the closet, closing the door behind him.

"You shouldn't be here." He heard her tell him and he snorted. Of course he shouldn't. He was banished from the village for murdering his clan. However, that never stopped him before, nor would it ever.

"And why not?" He asked turning around. She was laying on the bed now, her head resting on her pillow as she looked up at the ceiling.

"You know why not. I know you were watching. I could sense you." She told him and he walked over to the side of the bed she laid on. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, watching what he was doing.

He smirked as he rolled into the bed and over Sakura to the other side. Sakura grunted as he rolled over her and glared at him as he reached the other side.

"What?" He asked innocently with a smirk.

"You really shouldn't be here." She told him and he sighed.

"Never stopped me from coming before."

"Yeah but before they never knew I knew you, now they do due to what you said."

He shrugged, "They were bound to find out anyway."

"Yeah, but maybe not so soon."

"Why is it such a big deal?"

"They're going to keep bugging me about it now. Especially your brother."

"I could just kill him, you know? It would save us a lot of trouble." She whacked him on the head.

"Don't kid around like that."

"I wasn't kidding." He muttered to himself, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Why don't you just tell them?" He asked her and she stayed quiet for a few moments. He looked at her and saw she was in deep thought.

"I'm not really sure." She answered, hesitantly.

"You don't want to talk about the Massacre, that's what it is, right?"

"Hai."

"Because you'll be viewed as a S-class criminal just like me if you told."

"Hai."

"Would that be so bad," She immediately turned towards him, their faces a mere inch apart, "I mean, than we could be together, just like all those years ago."

"Itachi…." She whispered, trailing off.

"Would it?"

"No, not at all but still…."

"It's your friends isn't it? You don't want to betray them, right?"

"…Hai."

Itachi narrowed his eyes at her. She had hesitated again. Could there possibly be another reason for her not wanting to tell of there past together? He sighed. He wouldn't get it out of her now. He would wait until she was ready. She would tell him eventually. Although he had a pretty good idea of why she didn't want to tell.

He pulled her to him, as he turned onto his back, laying her head on his chest, right by his heart. He took of hand and held it on his stomach, their fingers entwined. She was surprised by the sudden gesture but made no move to stop it. It had been a long time since they had just laid like this.

"Leader-sama wants Kyuubi." Itachi told her quietly. She tensed almost immediately.

"What?"

"He wants Kyuubi, within two months."

"I thought we had another six months."

"No, he changed his mind. We have all the other demons needed. We need Kyuubi now."

"So we'll have to move up our plans than?"

"Hai."

"When should we start them?"

"As soon as you tell the Hokage about your past." He replied and she rolled over to look at him.

"What?"

"You need to tell her, eventually. Why not now?"

"I'll be condemned to an S-class criminal and executed. Besides I thought we were going to take back what was rightfully mine first."

Itachi thought about it for a moment. If she told them now they would defiantly throw her in jail. However, if she told them after they got that back than they would risk starting a war if they threw her in jail.

Itachi nodded, "Fine. When are we to leave?"

"Well, seeing as Tsunade wants that information on you so badly, I could probably bargain with her. I'll tell her the information only if she allows me to leave the village for….a week or two."

"Or she could just throw you in jail and interrogate you."

"To which than you will come to my rescue and most likely kill her for doing it."

"That is correct." She gave a small laugh as she reached up and kissed him on the cheek before rolling off him and the bed, landing on her feet on the floor. Itachi groaned in annoyance at the loss of contact and rolled off the bed as well, standing up.

"I'll go tell her now. That way we can leave tomorrow." She told him and he nodded.

"Are you gonna stay here or are you leaving?"

"I have to go inform Kisame of the change in plans. I'll meet you a mile from the gate in the morning." He said to her.

"Alright. See you tomorrow than." She said as she walked out of her room. She only got a foot before she was pulled back into a solid chest.

"No goodbye hug," He leaned down towards her ear, "Or kiss?"

She shivered involuntarily at the contact and smiled at him. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He growled at her in annoyance, knowing that she knew that that wasn't what he meant.

"Yes, do you want something?" She asked innocently as his eyes flashed.

"You." He stated before crashing his lips onto hers.

She responded instinctively, kissing him back. He smirked into the kiss and lightly nipped and licked at her bottom lip. Realization of what she was doing hit her and she pulled back, causing him to growl once more. She smirked and pulled away from him.

"Now, now Itachi, we have more important things to do than that."

"Speak for yourself." He muttered with annoyance.

"I am, now I must go. I'll see you tomorrow." She told him before walking away.

He sighed, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

_**(A/N: End of chapter four. So there enters Itachi. And yea I know he's totally OC but there's a reason for it. Next chapter will probably have some of Itachi and Sakura's past in it, not sure yet. Most likely though. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, I would very much appreciate it. Thank you to those who have reviewed. I hope you continue to. Until Next time.) **_


	5. Iwaku Hireki: Past Revealed

_**Summary: **_What if Sakura had known Itachi before he left and had been on his team? How would Sasuke react to finding that out? 'I cared for him and he cared for me. He watched my back and I watched his. I killed for him and he _slaughtered _for me.' Sas/Sak Ita/Sak

_**Present**_

'_Thoughts'_

_**Chapter 5: Iwaku Hireki: Past Revealed**_

She sighed in utter annoyance as she impatiently leaned against the wall waiting for the last person to arrive so she could start. Of course that person just so happen to be the one who was, just a bit, pissed off at her at the moment.

'_Damn Uchihas.' _She inwardly cursed, as she rolled her eyes.

They were waiting for Sasuke to be released from the infirmary. He had left in such anger from her house that he had went to the training grounds and nearly burned the whole area down with his Katon Goukakyuu. So the ANBU had been sent over to tell him to stop, but it had erupted in a fight, that left three ANBU unconscious, two burned severely and landed the Uchiha in the hospital, with medics fixing two broken ribs, slices on his arms and legs, and some other minor wounds he had received, before he was calmed down enough to stop his tantrum.

Now they, they being herself, Tsunade, Neji, Naruto, TenTen, Ino, Shikamaru and Hinata, were all in the Hokage's office, awaiting his arrival. Apparently Tsunade wanted everyone to be there when she told her the truth about her relationship and past with Uchiha Itachi. She could have did without it but it was the only way the Hokage would allow her to leave Kohona for up to two weeks.

The Hokage's door slammed opened, nearly hitting her and breaking as a disgruntled and angry looking Uchiha came in. His hair was a mess while his clothes were still ripped and bloody from where they had been cut open and torn.

"What the hell, Uchiha," Tsunade yelled as she stood from her chair, "You almost broke my goddamn door!"

He looked at the door once before looking at her, "So?"

"You arrogant little bastard, I should add a month on your probation for that!"

He snorted before shrugging, "Go ahead. I don't care."

Tsunade clenched her fist, her eyes flashing as her anger and annoyance with the Uchiha grew. Sakura shook her head as she removed herself from leaning on the wall to go before Tsunade, standing in front of her desk, cutting into her and Sasuke's little quarrel before he got himself a longer probation.

"Can I start now?" She asked her sensei who looked at her and nodded as she sat back down in her chair.

Sakura took a deep breath before she started, "Alright, guys, you said you wanted to know about Itachi so I'm going to tell you about Itachi….."

"And you relationship and past with him." Tsunade added in and she nodded.

"Yeah, that kinda goes with the whole story. But anyway, I've known Itachi since I was a little girl, no more than five years old, actually. We…"

"How is that?" Naruto interrupted and she glared at him.

"I was getting to that. Now as I was saying I was in the Academy with him, and every other team we could possibly be together in. And…. I actually think this will be much easier if I show it to you instead of explaining it." She told them and they looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean show us?" Tsunade asked her, curiously.

"I mean I'll show you my past."

"How?"

"My Kekkei Genkai is Iwaku Hireki or…"

"The Past Revealed." Shikamaru finished for her and she nodded.

"Hai. It allows me to show my past, as well as see those of others with a simple touch. Willingly or not. In some instances it allows the user to see the future, depending solely on how much of it you have mastered. There are four levels.

The first one just allows you to show or see flashes of the past, weather it be your own or someone else's. The second one allows you to show your own past fully, while you still have flashes of someone else's past but its longer and more put together. The third level allows you to see all of someone else's past plus your own.

And the forth level allows you to see glimpses of the future, weather it be your own or someone else's. It could show five seconds into the future or sometimes fifty years into it, all depending on the control and mastery you have over it. Some people say there is a fifth level that allows you to see all of the future but I have never heard of anyone with the ability. It's a mere legend."

"I have never heard of this Kekkei Genkai before." Tsunade stated as she went over the information in her head.

"You wouldn't have. It's a well hidden family trait. If it was let out that our clan could possibly see the future we would be hunted for the ability."

"So why are you telling us?" Ino asked and Sakura sighed at her dumb blond friend. Yeah, she was defiantly born with the right color hair.

"Are you going to hunt me down and try to make me tell you the future," She asked Ino, who shook her head, "Than I see no reason why I cant tell you."

"How do you know we won't go tell someone?"

"You're my best friends, Ino, I don't think you would do that."

"Enough with the questions now. Now you said you can do it as you touch someone, correct," Sakura gave a nod, "How are you going to show all of us?"

"We all hold hands that way you are all connected to me in some way." Sakura answered her sensei who nodded as she stood up from her chair to come around to the front of the desk.

"Well, come on, we don't have all day." Tsunade said to everyone in the room who stood up. Sakura stood next to Tsunade and held her hand. Sasuke joined in on her other side and the others slowly joined in, holding the hands next to them.

"Everyone ready," They all nodded, "Alright here we go."

Sakura's eyes glowed a bright green as the room spun to change to all black. It changed to show the inside of the Academy.

"_**Awwww Sakura, you look so cute." Ino cooed as she saw Sakura. **_

The five year old Sakura sat in the corner, bored, as she looked out the window. She was waiting for the Sensei to arrive. Most of the kids, who were around 12 to 13, were here already. The class did not start for another ten minutes but she had been here for at least twenty minutes now, wanting to get here early to sit where she wanted to. People were softly talking to each other, what about she didn't know, but some she knew were talking about her. She saw them look at her from the corner of her eye.

She rolled her eyes at it. She really couldn't care less. All a sudden, however, the talking ceased as the door to the room slide open revealing a black haired boy, looking around the same age as her. He had onyx colored eyes and two slits going from the top of his nose diagonally down and across, stopping at where his pupil began, right in the middle of his nose.

"_**Awwww Itachi was looks cute too." Ino said, earning a glared from Tsunade and Sasuke. She gave a nervous smile before looking away from them. **_

He looked at all the occupants in the room before he said, "Hn," and went to sit down, taking the seat one away from Sakura.

Murmurs started as people whispered things about the Uchiha prodigy. He blatantly ignored them, staring straight ahead as he rested his chin on his hands. Sakura snuck a glance at him before snorting and looking away. She didn't see the big deal about the kid. He seemed to have noticed her look because he turned his head to look at her. She felt a pair of eyes on her and turned to look at him.

They stared at each other a moment before he blurted out, almost rudely, "Is that your real hair color?"

She looked at him as if he were an idiot, a vein popping out of her forehead as she took a deep breath.

"Hai. What else would it be?"

He shrugged, "Don't know. I just never saw a girl….a person with pink hair before."

"Well now you have." She said with a small smile before she turned to look away from him rolling her eyes. The nerve of that boy, asking if that was her real hair color. She shook her head. And people called him a genius.

"I'm sorry if I offended you by what I said." She heard him say to her and she suddenly felt a little guilty about the way she reacted to the question.

She sighed as she turned around and gave him a smile, "It's alright. I was just never asked that question before. I'm Haruno Sakura by the way."

"Uchiha, Itachi. Nice to meet you, Sakura." He said as he introduced himself.

"You too. So how old are you?"

"I'm six. What are you?"

"HA! I'm five. I'm younger so I win." She exclaimed, startling Itachi a bit.

"Win what?" He asked in confusion.

"Uhhh…..I don't know. I just felt like saying that I won." She said with a sheepish grin and he gave a laugh as he shook his head. Yeah, this girl was a bit crazy.

"Yeah, but anyway, you live in the Uchiha district right?"

"Well, I'm an Uchiha so I guess so." He replied sarcastically and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"_**Are all Uchihas smart asses?" Ino asked and Sakura nodded**_

"_**Yeah, pretty much." She answered, earning a glared from Sasuke.**_

"Well how am I suppose to know? Maybe you moved out or something."

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. I know there are Uchihas that live in the city but don't live there." She told him.

"Really? I haven't and I'm from the clan."

"So am I." She murmured softly, just low enough so he couldn't hear.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

Just than the sensei, who was Iruka, walked in. The class got quiet as they began there study at the Academy.

The scene changed to black again before it changed to a large field of grass surrounded by trees. A older looking Sakura, probably around eight, sat against a tree with Itachi, who was now around nine, next to her.

"_**You knew Shisui?" Sasuke asked her in disbelief as he saw the boy. **_

"_**Yeah, same genin team. He was a funny guy from what I remember. Nice too." **_

Shisui Uchiha, who was Itachi's best friend, sat to her other side. He was around ten years old. He had lighter colored eyes than Itachi but they were still pretty dark and his hair was short and black. There sensei was a tall man around the age of 35, with brown hair and eyes.

They had just completed a B ranked mission that involved rescuing a Lord's daughter from mercenaries in Stone. They were a few miles from there home but decided to rest a bit before they went back, seeing as they had been traveling all day.

"Sakura?" Shisui called to her.

Sakura groaned as opened one eye to look at the boy, "Yes?"

"Wanna carry me the rest of the way?"

"No." She answered quickly without giving it thought.

It was Shisui's turn to groan as he whined, "Why not?"

"Because your heavy." She told him bluntly.

"Are you saying that I'm fat?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I'll go on a diet than." He told her as he pulled a cookie out of his pocket and started to eat it.

Sakura turned to look at what he was munching on and gave him a blank stare as she saw the cookie. He looked at her like a deer in headlights before quickly shoving the cookie in his mouth.

"Mmat?" He asked her with his mouth full, making some of the chewed cookie fall out of his mouth. She gave a disgusted look before shaking her head.

"Nice diet." She said to him and he grinned as he swallowed the rest of the cookie.

"Thank you. Will you carry me now?"

"No."

Shisui groaned again and lifted his head off the tree before slamming it back against it, hard. He groaned once more, this time in pain as he placed his hands on his now throbbing head.

"Idiot." Itachi said as he rolled his eyes at him.

"Alright guys, times up. Let's get going." There sensei said as he jumped down from the tree he had been in.

"Hai sensei." Sakura said but made no attempt to get up. Itachi stood and offered her a hand to which she took. He pulled her up and they waited for Shisui, who was still lying against the tree.

"Ten more minutes?"

"No, now get up Shisui before I drag you." There sensei commanded and Shisui snorted and grumbled as he got up, wiping dirt off himself.

"Sensei just…" Shisui stopped mid-sentence as the four tensed, getting into fighting stances.

"Fifteen nin, most B-ranked. Two A-ranked. To the west of us are six, to the east seven and to the north are the two A-ranked ones." There sensei told them and they nodded.

"My, my how lucky I must be. Three Uchihas in the same place." A voice said from in front of them.

"Who the hell are you?" Shisui yelled at the voice.

"Who I am is not important but if you managed to stay conscious within the next ten minutes than I'll tell you." The voice said before kunai and shuriken were thrown from all directions as the nins from the east and west moved to surround them.

"Damn! Move!" There sensei said as he jumped, dodging the projectiles. The three followed as they dodged them as well. The moment the last one went passed, thirteen nin rushed them. Four going after there sensei while three went after each of them.

_**With Sakura**_

"Give up little girl before you get hurt." One of the nin told her with a laugh and she gave him a 'excuse me' looking look.

"I think you should take your own advice, _little girl_." She said to him mockingly and he scowled before charging at her.

He went to punch her across the cheek only to have her move to the left and stab him in the stomach with a kunai. He hissed in pain as he swung his arm around to try and hit her from behind. He missed as she ducked and she kicked him a few times in the stomach making him go off balance. She took this opportunity to send a round kick to his face making his fall back. He flipped back onto his hands however and landed on his feet.

He smirked at her before disappearing. Sakura scanned the area but couldn't find him.

"Damn, where is he?" She muttered to herself, completely forgetting about the other two nin that were after her until she received a punch to the head sending her forward, almost sprawling on the floor had she not caught her footing. She twisted around just in enough time to dodge another punch to the face. She took a kunai and slashed the man's neck as he went forward from the punch. Blood sprayed all over the ground and herself.

She scrunched her nose in disgust before doing a few back flips to put distance between her and the other nin. She looked around to see how the other's were fairing to see that it wasn't going too well.

Shisui was badly bruised already and she could see a long slash on his stomach where a Kunai sliced him. Itachi had already taken one of his opponents out but he had slashes on his arms and a stab wound in his left. Her sensei had taken out two but was having some trouble with the last one. He didn't have any major wounds but he slashes on his arms.

She turned back to look at the nin only to find his face in front of hers. She jumped back in surprise and blindly slashed with her kunai at him. She managed to get him in the eye but he countered by stabbing her in the stomach with a kunai of his own. She gasped as pain erupted threw her body and instantly her hands went to cover her wound. The other nin came from behind her and grabbed her by the shirt, flinging her across the field, making her skid on her back to stop.

In an instant Itachi was by her side, "You alright, Sak?"

"Oh yeah of course, I mean I only just got flung across a damn field." She replied sarcastically and he smirked as he helped her up. She winced as she moved the wrong way and her stomach pulsed.

"Hey guys, you alright?" Shisui said as he appeared next to them.

"Yeah, peachy. How many do we have left?"

"Too many." Shisui mumbled to her.

"Us together has six and sensei is still on the last one." Itachi told her and she watched as the last of the nin advanced towards them before she looked at her bruised and battered team. Her eyes narrowed as anger took hold of her and she clenched her fist.

"Let's finish them." She said and before they could respond she was off towards the nearest one. The two followed behind her going after the nearest ones.

She ducked under the nins punch and stabbed him in the stomach with a kunai, twisting it a bit before sliding under his legs and kicking him in the back. He jerked forward and she took this chance to throw a kunai straight in the back of his head. He fell to the ground, dead. She ducked a kunai that came from her left before jumping to avoid a kick to sweep her feet out from under her. She flipped onto the ground and the nin charged her. She went to dodge but he disappeared at the last second and her eyes widened in surprise.

A moment later she was punched in the stomach, the wind getting knocked out of her as she fell to her knees, coughing up a bit of blood. The nin took this opportunity to kick her in the face sending her to the ground, on her stomach. She moaned in pain as her wound hit the ground. A second later she was lifted by the shirt than grabbed by the throat.

She gasped for air as her throat was squeezed. She gripped the mans hand tightly in both of hers, digging her nails into his skin to try and make him let go. He didn't. Her hands shook as her eyes slowly drooped from the lack of air. She was going to die. He was going to choke her to death. Damn. Her eyes closed as her senses started to shut down.

A moment later she felt herself drop as air was restored to her lungs. She looked up and red eyes looked back at her.

"Sakura." A tired sounding voice whispered to her as the person fell to his knees in front of her.

"Itachi. Sharingan?" She murmured to him. He gave a smile leaning his forehead on hers.

"Guess I was real worried about you when I saw that man had you by the neck." He said with a small laugh.

"Guess so. Thank you." She told him and he nodded, as he placed his face in the hollow of her neck as exhaustion took over. She smiled as she did the same.

"Damn and they call me an idiot. I don't fall asleep in the middle of a battle field." Shisui grumbled as he saw the too. His sensei gave a laugh.

"He's protective of her aint he?"

"Oh yeah, very protective. His Sharingan activated because he saw that man holding her by the neck."

"Hmmm…..weren't her eyes red as well?"

"What? When?"

"When she charged them with you behind her." His sensei answered.

"I don't know, I didn't see them."

"Hmmm….Could have swore they were."

The scene turned black again before it turned to a forest scene.

_**(A/N: End of chapter 4. Wow that has to be the longest chapter yet. Would have been longer but I'm getting kicked off the computer. Haha. I don't know when the next chapter will be out though. Hopefully soon. Sorry about the long wait though. But thank you to all who reviewed. I really appreciate them. Please continue to do so. Thank you. Until next time.)**_


End file.
